


Arguing With People on the Internet

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Internet Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Victor promised he would stop doing that, but even Yuuri knew better.





	Arguing With People on the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to start a fight in the comment's section." For Starsorts.

Yuuri had been sound asleep when the buzzing started. He probably could have slept through one or two or even a handful of notifications (his time as Phichit's roommate had served him well in that capacity), but there was no ignoring the flood of notifications. When he peeled open his eye, his phone was face up beside his pillow, lighting up the wall like a nightlight.

"Please be nothing," Yuuri groaned. "Please be nothing please be…shit."

About half of the notifications were from Victor's account, and not because he wanted to tweet sweet nothings to Yuuri in the middle of the night. Huffing a soft groan, Yuuri climbed out of bed, dragged a hand through his hair, and reached for his glasses.

Another notification rang through, making Yuuri wince and wish he'd left the glasses off. So much for hoping it would be nothing. Sighing, Yuuri padded down the hallway from his room to Victor's door, sliding it open suddenly enough that Victor was caught red-handed, sitting in the middle of his bed, phone in his hands. At his feet, Makkachin wagged his tail a little, face long-suffering.

"It's not like I expect any better from the internet," Yuuri growled. "But YOU. You promised! Do you even remember your promise?"

"They were saying stupid things!" Victor protested. "About you!"

"Victor," Yuuri crossed his arms, "what did you promise me?"

"Not to fight with people on the internet," Victor sighed. He fell back into his pillows like a Regency heroine, one arm above his head, the hand with his phone flung out to the side. "But they're so _wrong_."

"People being wrong on the internet, how shocking," Yuuri deadpanned. Too tired to stagger back to his own room, Yuuri crawled up onto Victor's bed instead. The ridiculous thing was so wide that curled up on his side near the edge, they weren't even touching, although there was barely a handspan between them.

"They said you can't do quads!" Victor rolled over too, so that their knees bumped. Victor pouted showily.

"I can't, in competition." Yuuri shrugged.

"They said you shouldn't go to the Olympics because you can't do quads!"

Yuuri winced, but honestly, that was a fair enough take when there were so many other talented Japanese skaters. "Maybe that's right, too."

"It's not right!" Victor protested, looking a bit like he'd fight Yuuri too. "It's ridiculous! Even if you couldn't do more quads, which you _completely_ can, they're completely ignoring your artistry and step sequences and—"

Yuuri started laughing, quietly, but enough to make Victor cut off with a frown. "Going to fight the whole internet for me?" Victor opened his mouth, but Yuuri shook his head, closing his eyes. "Can I stay? Just for a minute."

"Liar," Victor accused, voice so fond that it was much easier for Yuuri to let sleep drag him under than to try and figure out what that meant.


End file.
